


岔道

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-03-20 05:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 现代背景，少年时代的他们。





	岔道

贫穷。这两个字对格里诺而言，不过是咿呀学语时顺便念出的音节，是单词表上必须掌握的拼写，是为彰显他家族富有而存在的衬托，是在顶楼的公寓里眺望城市夜景时贫民窟那片碍眼的漆黑，也是波勒克兰拒绝跟他出去寻欢的拙劣借口——“我今晚要打工”。

这简直毫无道理！格里诺愤懑地望着窗外深邃的夜，细密的雨丝被风吹成纵横交错的水痕，玻璃窗将城市的霓虹灯朦胧成繁星艳俗的倒影，而在这片人造的旖旎星海中，有一处将会是波勒克兰今晚安身的地方。

格里诺被优渥的生活浸淫得迟钝的思维无法理解，为什么波勒克兰宁可去陪那些富婆消磨时光，也不肯干脆地向自己开口讨要必然会被应允的零花——日常的赠予他倒是照单全收。

只有在这样独自消沉的时刻，格里诺才会想起，他其实并不真的了解波勒克兰。他们一个是含着金汤匙出生的富家少爷，一个是辍学厮混夜场的不良少年。两种截然不同的人生本该井水不犯河水，却偏偏机缘巧合地汇流到一起，纵使他们意外地趣味相投，阶级与出生却仍是难以逾越的天堑。格里诺不知尘世冷暖与人间疾苦，波勒克兰的字典里也从未有“无忧无虑”。

“我跟你不一样，不挣钱糊口就得饿死。”波勒克兰昨晚在电话里冷淡地说。

“我看他根本就是乐在其中！”格里诺恨恨地想，弥漫的雨水将他的脸割裂成扭曲的碎片，好像狂欢节上恶灵的面具，“让他吃点苦头就好了。”

泽梅尔家的公子从来心想事成，这次也不例外。

第二天清晨，他如愿以偿地接到电话：波勒克兰被人打伤进了医院。

格里诺握着已经挂断的电话，幼时蹭破点皮都会惊动私人医生的少爷想当然地认为，住院也不过是多流点血。比起波勒克兰的伤情，更令他在意的是：那家伙的紧急联络人竟然是自己。

再怎么倔，到头来还不是只能靠我！

格里诺心里顿时阴云全消，晴空万里。他将自己打扮得衣衫笔挺，站在手术室门口时，满脸都是与惨淡环境格格不入的愉悦表情——波勒克兰藏身在“手术中”的红灯背后，他没能在夜里的霓虹安歇。

过了漫长得令他感到不耐烦的时间，一位面容刻板的大夫自门内出来，“请问谁是波勒克兰的家属？”

“我，我就是！”格里诺下意识地举起手，仿佛是在课堂上抢答刚好知道的难题。

“过来啊，”大夫将手里端着的白色搪瓷盘往前送了送，示意格里诺靠近，“眼球摘除手术进行得很顺利……”

什么？眼球？格里诺呆滞地看着盘子里血肉模糊的肉块，生理性反胃让他本能地别开眼，可想到那是波勒克兰的眼睛，他又强迫自己望回去。

波勒克兰有着双金珀般美丽的眼睛，可盘子里那团东西就像个嚼烂吐出来的葡萄皮，湿哒哒地流着红色的血与透明的水，又像是被一脚踩爆的鱼漂，干瘪粘连再也饱满不起来。空气里弥漫的锈味灌进他的鼻腔里，血腥的洪流卷过他的脑海。医生絮絮叨叨地说着什么，可他全然听不见，只知道哪怕他的财富足以买来世间最昂贵的宝石，也换不回波勒克兰失去的这只眼睛。

直到这时他才明白，波勒克兰的生活就是他昨天站在窗内欣赏的雨帘，即使贴上那玻璃去感受外面的的冰冷，也不过是不痛不痒的隔岸观火。豪华的公寓是安全温暖的，他的身上始终是干燥舒适的，凄风苦雨中无处可藏的落魄他能知道多少？直到看见波勒克兰那颗漂亮的眼珠变为一摊血水，他才犹如被昨夜的那场雨浇透，一直凉到心里去。

见家属没什么意见，医生说要将眼球拿去“处理”，转身又闪进镶嵌着玻璃的门内。那明晃晃的殷红与亮晶晶的透明自视野里消失的刹那，格里诺像是被抽走了浑身的骨架般，瘫软地跌坐在他方才还嫌肮脏的地上。

有好心人将他扶到旁边的椅子坐下。格里诺将脸埋在汗湿的掌心，即使将他到目前为止的人生所品尝的苦涩浓缩，也不及在手术室外等待的一秒煎熬来得难耐。

终于，手术室门前的红灯熄灭，他倏地站起来。几分钟后，他看到波勒克兰脸上裹覆着绷带，躺在狭窄的推车上，面孔憔悴得不似他认识那个桀骜不驯的少年。

“波勒克兰。”他凑到近前呼唤着，不停地念着这个名字，直到他们进入病房也没有停下。他站在墙角，手足无措地看着医生将各种细软的管子连接到波勒克兰身上，等到他们忙完，才拉住医生问，“他会死吗？”

“不会。”医生简短地回答，“只是丢了只眼睛，还有几处骨折，具体的你看病历吧。”他还要去看别的病人，没时间在这里耽误。

“可是……”格里诺还想再问，可床上缓慢睁开的眼睛让他立即奔向那边，望着波勒克兰满身的绷带，他咬牙切齿地问，“谁干的？”不管是谁，在格里诺心里，他的末日都已经降临了。

“收债的。”波勒克兰声音虚弱地回答，余下那只眼睛里是丝毫未变的冷淡神色，可额头沁出的虚汗却将他浑身的疼痛在格里诺面前暴露无遗。

“你欠了人钱？”格里诺皱起眉头，他感到莫名地恼怒，本冲着波勒克兰那张脸挥去的拳头克制地砸在沾着些血迹的枕头上，他沉声质问，“你借钱怎么不找我？”

“是我父亲，”波勒克兰回答，“他借了高利贷还不上，于是他们便来找我了。”

“你还有父亲？”格里诺脱口而出，见波勒克兰表情滑稽，又改口道，“可你以前跟我说的是，你根本不知道父亲是谁。”

“我母亲没告诉我，可他倒好像一直都知道有我这个儿子存在。”波勒克兰回答得淡然，仿佛在讲述的只是肥皂剧里的峰回路转，而不是让他失去一只眼睛的罪魁祸首。

“欠了多少？”格里诺问，他不关心无聊的家庭伦理，只想赶紧将事情解决，“不管多少，我帮你还。”

“六十四万，是本金，利息就不知道了，大概七八位数吧。”波勒克兰轻描淡写地回答，而后说，“但这不用你管。”

“命都要没了你还倔什么？”格里诺没好气地说，“难道你还想再失去一只眼睛？或者两条腿？”

波勒克兰轻微地摇了下头，“总之我不要你的钱。”。

“我的钱到底有什么问题？”格里诺终于问出来，“和你从那些富婆身上挣的有区别吗？”

“有。”波勒克兰回答，眼睛的神采骤然冷峻起来。

“哪不同？”格里诺没好气地问。

“我有原则，”波勒克兰轻浮地挑起眉毛，“睡觉、拿钱、交朋友，我不会跟任何人同时做这三件事，最多两种……你挑呢？”

“可我们并没有……”选项中的第一个词如被风吹进耳里的火星，顿时在格里诺脸侧烧起燎原的灼热，可他仍坚持着说，“所以你还是可以——”

“得了吧，我的大少爷，”波勒克兰抬起夹着血氧传感器的手，靠上格里诺的脖颈，“别告诉我，你如此煞费苦心，想从我这里得到的，仅仅是纯洁的革命友谊。”

“我……”格里诺一时语塞。他并没有为这段关系做过如此暧昧的假设，可如今被波勒克兰这么一说，他才意识到，自己竟然无法否认其中任何一个字。

“所以，”比格里诺更早察觉他心中隐秘事的波勒克兰语调悠然地问，“你要怎么选呢？”

“我不给你钱，”格里诺故作镇定地回答，他毕竟是见过世面的，至少在钱与权的范畴内如此，“给你介绍工作总成吧？”

“哦？”波勒克兰轻笑出声，扫了眼浑身的绷带，“瞧瞧我这样子，你那有什么工作是我能干的？去博物馆里装木乃伊吗？”

“你来泽梅尔家当保镖，就……专门负责我的安全，”格里诺难得不含糊地说，“工资走公账开支，并不经过我的手，也就不算是我给你的，你看这样行吗？”见波勒克兰没有回答，他有些急了，“有谁规定朋友之间不可以介绍工作吗？”

“没有。”波勒克兰发出轻微的气音，由此牵扯出的疼痛让他的笑有些紧绷。

“就这么办了。”格里诺拍了拍波勒克兰的肩，看见那双细长的眉头蹙起，又立即缩回手，“你先好好养伤，等你出院了，就搬到我家来住——你是我贴身保镖，必须时刻陪着我。”

“遵命。”波勒克兰一本正经地回答。眼下他为了活命，并无别的选择，只能答应。可即便他有得选，结果也不会有所差别。刺痛让他闭上眼睛，单眼看物终究是吃力。

“喂！医生说你现在不能睡，”格里诺握着波勒克兰的手，焦急地威胁道，“快睁开眼睛，不然我就掐你了。”说着，他将拇指和食指按在对方的虎口处，作势要用力。

波勒克兰闭目摇头，像是在叹气，重新睁开时眼里有瞬息即逝的闪耀。

格里诺坐在床边弯下腰，想将那光看得更仔细些，却只在那琥珀色的瞳仁里看到自己的倒影，黑漆漆的看不见面貌，轮廓倒是清晰，正位于那唯一的金色中央。

忽然笑起来的格里诺并不知道，方才那一闪而过的，正是少年时代的波勒克兰心里对这个世界仅余的信心。

如果波勒克兰没有在十四岁这年遇到格里诺，那他将在二十一岁那年因街头斗殴入狱——如果他没在那时失血过多的话，出狱后他会在不同的床榻上栖身，让不同的药片在胃里融化，直到二十九岁那年死于缉毒的流弹。

至于格里诺，如果他没在十五岁时认识波勒克兰，那他会在十八岁那年上大学，二十二岁毕业背负名为家族事业的枷锁，二十六岁相亲，三十岁结婚，度过丰饶长寿却苍白的人生，却到死都不知真心与爱意为何物。

然而事实是他们相遇了，在十四岁与十五岁的夏天，在蝉鸣与萤火的季节。就在他们相互望去第一眼时，未来的人生不经意地转向另一个岔道。

2019-05-02


End file.
